Currently, many check-in manners are used. To check in a meeting or daily work, generally a pen and paper are used. In enterprises, the attendance management is generally conducted by using a machine, a fingerprint, and an inductive check-in manner based on the radio frequency technology. Other check-in manners include image recognition and biometric recognition technologies based on the human face and iris. However, at present, these check-in manners are still limited to scenarios such as a high-end meeting place and a highly confidential institution because of high technical complexity and high equipment cost.
With the development of the Internet and mobile Internet, a variety of new electronic check-in manners gradually emerge, such as mobile check-in based on location based service (LBS), that is, a user may use a mobile phone, a tablet, or other mobile devices to achieve fast check-in at the location where the user is by using a positioning system based on Global Positioning System (GPS) or BeiDou.
However, the existing check-in technology has the following disadvantages: the check-in using a pen and paper is mainly used in the meeting place, and the problems of this check-in manner includes inconvenient input, no electronic format available, and high statistics cost, and it is very difficult to prevent the problem of check-in for others; the machine check-in needs a new card every month, and requires a high statistics cost, and it is also very difficult to prevent the problem of check-in for others; the fingerprint, human face, and iris check-in manners based on the image recognition and biometric recognition technology has disadvantages of high equipment cost and low recognition rate; the inductive check-in manner has a high recognition speed, and is combined with a check-in system to achieve convenient statistics, but it also has the same problems of high procurement cost and check-in for others.
Although the LBS based check-in technology may record an account, a location and a check-in timestamp, the positioning accuracy is not high enough, and an association relationship between an operator and an account cannot be defined accurately. For example, a user A may check in by using the account of a user B, that is, the problem of check-in for others still exists.